Once Upon A Time - Pokemon Crossover
by Marhinki4Life
Summary: 28-year-old bail bonds collector Emma Swan is shocked when Henry, the son she gave up for adoption ten years ago, turns up in desperate need of her help.


The Beginning

_Prince Lucian races to the forest on his Rapidash, trying desperately to find her. Willow, his love, has to be out there. He needs to find her. His Espeon was trying to find her presence, but only found the dwarves'. It tells Prince Lucian of this, and he knows that if he finds them, he might find her._

_As he sees them, snow starts to fall in the area, making Espeon sneeze. He goes toward them, seeing forest Pokemon help them carry this casket. Once he sees that, dread fills him, yet he doesn't know why. Roxanne notices him first, and tells the others to put down the casket. Lucian looks into it, seeing what he feared most._

"_Lucian, my Prince….Willow….she….It's too late…." Roxanne chokes out, not wanting to believe it herself._

_Lucian feels his heart drop and break. "...Please...open it."  
Wattson, not his usual happy self, looks at him, shocked, as did the others. "But...Your Highness...she's gone. What's the point?"  
Lucian looks only at her peaceful face. "I wish for a chance to say...goodbye to her. My love…" The dwarves look at each other, at him, then at the casket. They nod and, with the help of a Sawsbuck, open the casket.  
Lucian goes up to the casket and drops to his knees. If he was naive, he would have thought she was sleeping. But with one touch to her cheek, it reminds him that she is stone cold in Death's embrace. She looks so beautiful though, with her flowing white dress and her auburn hair like fire in the light. Oh, how he wants to see her brown eyes again! But he knows he won't. _

"_Goodbye...Willow." He whispers, then leans down to kiss her softly. After he did, a shock wave pulses out of Willow's heart and spreads outward, to the shock of all who were there. All of a sudden, Willow's eyes open to reveal the browns Prince Lucian missed so much. Willow smiles softly and sits up._

"_Lucian…..you found me." Willow whispers, her smile widening._

_Lucian smiles as well, so happy his beloved was back with him. "Did you ever doubt I would?"_

_Willow chuckles, looking at the glass coffin. "Truthfully, the glass coffin gave me pause."_

_Lucian rests a hand to her cheek, bringing her head back, and kisses her softly. "Well you never have to worry. I will always find you." He murmurs, kissing her again._

_In the background, the dwarves grow so happy that their little princess was back, and the Pokemon did too. The Fletchling tweet to each other and the little Pachirisu jumps up to Willow, interrupting Willow and Lucian from their moment. Willow giggles and pets the little Pachirisu on the head._

_Time seems to flash, showing Willow's Castle. Willow looks at her soon-to-be husband Lucian, with him looking back at her. Their hands are clasped together, with smiles on both of their faces. _

_Ramos, the priest, looks to Prince Lucian, "You may kiss your bride." Lucian smiles and leans in to kiss his darling bride, with Willow leaning in as well. Just as they were kissing, they hear someone barge in past the guards and they pull away to see Liza, the Evil Queen, fighting with the Bisharp guards. She uses fire from her hands to bring down all of them._

"_Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" Liza smirks, basking in her grand entrance._

_Robin Hood, who was watching the glorious wedding, tries to stop the Evil Queen, but Prince Lucian looks at him, causing him to stop._

_Willow takes her husband's sword and glares at Liza, pointing the object at her. "You are no longer Queen here, now you're nothing more than an evil witch!" She says boldly._

_Lucian takes back his sword. "Now dear, don't stoop to her level." He murmurs to her, trying to calm her. He looks, then, to Liza. "You're wasting your time here, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding."_

_Liza's smirk widens, and she politely says, "Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything, my dears. On the contrary, I've come to give you a gift." _

_Willow's glare intensifies. "We want nothing from you." _

_Liza laughs, while the people at the ceremony try not to meet her gaze. "But you shall have it, my dear Willow. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. But tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine! Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you...forever." She laughs again. "And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."_

_Liza turns her back to them, intending to leave._

"_LIZA!" Lucian yells out, and she turns. Lucian throws the sword at her, the sword traveling in a straight manner. Liza smirks again and makes the sword dissipate in smoke right before it hits her. The crowd gasps in shock and surprise, fearing the Evil Queen. Lucian brings Willow closer, the both of them concerned for what will happen next._

Henry looks down at the animated picture of Willow and Lucian as he rides on the bus to Boston. He sees that he arrived at his stop and gets off quickly, trying to hail down a cab. Once he successfully does, he takes a credit card, paying for the cab ride to his destination.

Emma comes into her apartment and closes the door behind her. She gets a cupcake with a candle on it and lights it, making her wish before she blows out the candle. As she blows it out, the doorbell rings. Putting the cupcake down, she goes to answer to the door to find a 10 year-old boy she doesn't know at the door.

"Who are you?" Emma questions.  
"Emma, I'm Henry. Your son." The little boy's words shocks her and he enters her apartment. "The son you gave up for adoption 10 years ago."

Emma just stands there, shocked. "Can you excuse me?" She finally gets out as she retreats to the bathroom. "Okay, okay calm down, just calm yourself, Emma." She mutters to herself. After a few minutes, she exits.

"Please come home with me." Henry says as soon as he sees that she is out.

"Look kid, I'm gonna call the police right now!" Emma says.

"I will say to them that you kidnapped me. Try me."

Emma gets her phone. "I can tell when people are lying." She starts to make the call.

"Please! I need you to come with me to Storybrooke, Maine! Please?" Henry begs. Emma stops what she is doing, then reluctantly puts her phone away.  
"Fine, I'll come with you."

_In Willow's Castle, Willow rubs her pregnant belly and thinks about Liza's threat during the wedding. A Tailow rests on her other hand and she smiles as she lets it fly freely from her hand._

_Lucian comes up to her with a frown. "What's wrong? You look blue."_

_Willow looks up at him and tries to smile. "It's nothing, dear." She says, although she knows that Lucian can tell that's not the case._

_Lucian sighs, and takes her hands. "Willow, we can't keep having this conversation. You need to let it go, we're having a baby." Willow sighs as well, and looks to the baby crib in the room. _

_She walks inside, seeing Robin Hood has joined them, and says, "I haven't had a good night's sleep since the wedding."_

_Lucian follows her and turns her around to face her. "Willow, that's what she wants, to get into your head. She can't hurt us, they're only petty words."_

_Willow stares him down. "Lucian, she poisoned me with an apple because she thought I was prettier than her. She is capable of doing evil."_

_Lucian sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "What can I do to ease your mind, Willow?"_

_Willow doesn't hesitate. "Let me talk to him."_

_Lucian is confused, but Robin knows what she means. "Ah, him, of course! He would know what to do!" Robin interjected, and that is when Lucian figures out who she is talking about.  
_"_Him?! No! It's too dangerous!" _

_Robin interjects again. "But, sir, he can see the future."_

_Lucian looks at both of them. "There is a reason he is locked up! It's not safe!"_

_Willow's eyes soften and she rests a hand on Lucian's shoulder. "Can you promise me my child will be safe? Cause I know he can."_

_Lucian sighs, defeated. "Alright. For our child."_

_They walk out, leaving Robin in the room._

_Robin smiles to himself. "I wish you well, Willow and Lucian. I'm happy for you." He looks out the window, his eyes reflecting longing and sorrow. "Anabel, how I wish you could see them. They remind me of us, in a way."_

_Robin exits the room himself, holding back tears._

Emma is driving, trying to get Henry home. Silence reigns the car until Henry decides to speak up.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Do you want to stop somewhere?"

Emma keeps her eyes on the road. "This is not a road trip. We're not stopping for snacks."

Henry frowns. "Why not?"

"Quit complaining. I could have put you on the bus. In fact, I still can."

Henry looks at her. "I have a name, you know. It's Henry." He looks back down at the book on his lap.

Emma notices it and grows curious. "What is that?"

Henry looks up again. "I'm not sure you're ready to know."

"Ready for know what? Fairy tales?"

"They're not fairy tales, they are true stories. Every story in this book happened."

Emma scoffs, "Of course they are."

Henry continues to look at her. "Use your lying power, see if I'm lying."

Emma looks at him for a bit, then looks back up front. "Just because you believe it's true, doesn't mean it actually is.

Henry smiles. "That's exactly why it is true. You should know more than anyone!"

"Why is that?"

"Because you're in this book."

Emma looks back at him, shocked. "You've got problems, kid."

Henry smiles wider. "Yep, and you're gonna fix them."

Emma is confused by what he says, but doesn't say a word. Henry looks back down to see a lighted torch in the book.

_The corridor to the cells is lined with Lampent. Robin Hood leads the royal couple down to see him, a Litwick providing him with light by floating in front of him._

"_Now, the guards told me to tell you to stay in the dark and never let him know your names. He'll gain power over you that way." Robin looks at them. "Be careful."_

_They nod and the Litwick calls to Robin. He understands that they have arrived. The Litwick stays nearby to provide some light to see._

_Robin approaches the cell. "N! N! I got a question for you!"_

_A creepy voice chuckles. "No, you don't…" A Mandibuzz cawls and flies across the cell and turns back into a Zoroark, a wicked smile on its face, as N appears from the shadows of the cell. "They do."_

_N laughs again, creepily. "Ah, Willow, Lucian, you insult me. You stand in the dark, with those robes 'protecting' you, and you don't come closer to greet me. Come on," He smiles wickedly, "Don't be shy. Come closer and take off your robes, please."_

_The royal couple do as he said and come into the light, closer to N. N laughs again. "Ah, much better."_

_Lucian frowns, staying wary of him. "Natural, we are here to seek-"_

"_Hush...call me N, by the way." Lucian glares at him. "Or not...Anyways, I know why you are here." His smile widens. "You are here to seek my knowledge on Liza's threat to you."_

_Willow frowns. "Tell us what you know, N!"_

_N looks at her. "Tense, aren't we?" He looks at all of them. "Not to fear, milady. I can ease your mind….for a price, of course."_

_Lucian and Robin exclaim, "No!" Lucian takes Willow's hands and forces her to look at him. "Willow, this is a waste of time. Let's go."_

_Willow pulls away, coming closer to N. "What is your price?"_

_N smiles and looks right into her eyes. "The name of your unborn child."_

_Lucian grasps her arm. "No. Absolutely not!"_

_Robin stands on the other side of Willow. "My lady, don't do this-"_

_Willow stares right back at N. "Deal. What do you know?"_

_N smiles and chuckles. "Liza has created a very powerful curse, and it's coming. Soon, you all will be in a prison, just like me, only worse. For your prison, all of ours, will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped some place horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity, while Liza celebrates, victorious at last!...No more happy endings."_

_Willow grows pale. "What can we do?" She asks, feeling desolate._

"_You can't do anything." N adds._

"_Who can?"_

_N reaches for her stomach. "That little thing, growing inside your belly."_

_Lucian instinctively reaches for his knife, but Robin beats him to it, hitting N's hand with his own. "Back off. Next time, I'll cut it off."_

_N pulls his hand away. "The infant is our only hope." He looks, again, straight at Willow. "Get your child to safety. On its 28th birthday, it will return and find you, and the final battle will begin."_

_N then laughs like a mad man, his laughter seeming to shake the cell. Willow grows even more pale and looks shaken by what she heard. Lucian looks to her and holds her for a bit before taking her hand._

"_We're leaving, we've heard enough." He says to her and starts to lead her away, Robin following behind them with the Litwick floating in front of them._

_N grows furious and bangs the cell. "Need I remind you that we had a deal!" He yells out. "I want her name, the baby's name, I need it!"_

_Lucian turns around, glaring at him. "It is a boy."_

_N address Willow, who still has her back to him. "You know I am right…" He smiles. "Now, what is her name?"_

_Willow turns to him, and says quietly, "Emma. Her name is Emma." She turns away, as well as the others, and walks out of the corridor._

_N now has a huge smile on his face, seeing the light of the Litwick fade away. "Emma…." He repeats to himself, softly, with a chuckle._

Emma finally arrives at her destination and passes its welcome sign: Storybrooke, Maine.


End file.
